


home.

by porcelainsimplicity



Series: x-men drabbles. [25]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: The Last Stand (2006)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2155632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's never had a home, not really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	home.

He's never had a home, not really. There was the house he can't remember, the one he burned down when his powers manifested at such an early age. There were the various foster homes, the ones he stayed in for a month, maybe two, before his foster parents became so freaked out by uncontrollable flames that they sent him back to social services. There were the streets, the cardboard boxes and alleyways. And then there was the mansion. And even though it's been years since he left it for good, it's still the closest to a home he's ever had.


End file.
